


like vast cracked ice (fanart)

by w_ren



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bloodplay, Fanart, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, likecharity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_ren/pseuds/w_ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for likecharity's amazing writing. </p><p>"It makes a strange sort of sense in Reid's mind—giving Nathan a way to express his urges in a controlled environment—but he knows it's not sensible, knows that at best he's just prolonging the inevitable and at worst, giving Nathan an even stronger appetite for something he's lusted after for years. And there's nothing to say he'll stop at this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	like vast cracked ice (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likecharity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like vast cracked ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469775) by [likecharity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity). 



> This was a lot of firsts for me. First time using photoshop, first time using a tablet, and first time doing fan art. It's also not finished - the tablet and photoshop belong to a friend, I was just having a play. I included the line art because I honestly like it better than the finished work.
> 
> And now I have to go and pray that no one I know ever sees this ...

 

 

 


End file.
